When a semiconductor device generates heat, the heat causes the semiconductor device and peripheral members thereof (solder, wiring, and the like) to thermally expand. Due to differences in coefficients of thermal expansion among the respective members, stress acts on the semiconductor device. Such stress reduces lives of the semiconductor device and semiconductor module.